


Найди меня в следующей жизни

by Danaiyu



Category: The Little Vampire 3D (2017)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Middle Ages, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaiyu/pseuds/Danaiyu
Summary: Что если Тони не первый друг Рудольфа?Что если был еще один важный для него человек?Но некие обстоятельства разделили их, и Рудольф дал обещание, что бы не случилось, отыскать его в следующей жизни...
Kudos: 1





	Найди меня в следующей жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Люблю тему с реинкарнацией. Я так довольна этой работой, что это стало моим новым хэдканоном

– Рудольф, если я вдруг пропаду, ты отыщешь меня?  
– Что? Что за вопросы Тони? Конечно! Где бы ты не был, я всегда тебя найду!

17 век

Однажды он уже встречал его. Точнее, правильнее сказать, такого как он.  
Это было в самом начале, когда семья Секвилбек превратилась в вампиров. Лет пятьдесят прошло… И время тогда было неспокойное. Частые войны, голод и болезни, не дававшие людям спокойно жить. Не забываем и про знаменитую инквизицию в Европе. Каждого третьего обвиняли в колдовстве и сжигали заживо.  
Мать и сестра Рудольфа попали в этот проклятый список и семье ничего не оставалось, кроме как заключить сделку с вампирами. Что бы навсегда исчезнуть и спастись.

Спустя годы, Рудольф знакомится с мальчиком по имени Итан. Точнее, он спасает его, пряча в подвале от солнца. Первая дружба после «смерти», стала для него лучиком надежды, что еще не все потеряно.

– Друг? – удивленно пролепетал вампир – Хе.. давно меня так не называли  
– А разве нет? Ты не хочешь? – Итан явно был не в восторге.  
– Да нет, нет! – Махая руками, переживал он – Я только за!

Казалось, тогда зародился их маленький мир. Принадлежавший только им двоим, в который никто не мог попасть. Итан стал для Рудольфа семьей.  
Но их счастью суждено было разрушиться под огнем ненависти враждующих людей, что разделила двух друзей.  
От этих вечных набегов, страдали в основном местные жители, чьи дома стояли на окраине королевства, среди которых был и дом Итана…

– Итан! – Вампир летел над деревней, высматривая друга среди толпы.  
Огня было так много, что непонятно, сейчас день или ночь. Повсюду крики ужаса, рыдания людей потерявших в пожаре все. Ржание коней, надвигающийся рев армии. Все словно в аду.

«Дождь. Слава звездам… Теперь станет легче искать.»

Рудольф вновь прокричал имя друга, когда заметил его сожженный и разрушенный дом. Он слышал слабый стон под обломками и слышал медленное сердцебиение. «Он еще жив!»  
– Итан, я здесь! Я сейчас! – Мальчик был погребен заживо.  
Убирая со своего пути очередную доску, в нос вампира ударил запах крови.  
«Нет, нет, нет….»  
Итан лежал на груде кирпичей, прикрывая ладонью открытую рану на боку. Он кашлянул глотнув свежего воздуха и взвыл от сильной боли.  
– Тише, тише… – Рудольф спустился к нему, и аккуратно взял на руки прижимая к себе – Не шевелись…  
– Нашел… – Итан приобнял его свободой рукой за шею, пытаясь прижаться, но сил совсем не осталось.  
– Всегда найду…

Рудольф осмотрел рану. Кровь лилась не останавливаясь. Тело друга становилось все холоднее и холоднее.  
– Я спасу тебя! – Сквозь слезы проговорил вампир – Оголяя шею друга – пожалуйста, позволь мне! Сейчас… – Он всхлипнул – Это единственный выход!  
Итан нежно гладил Руди по щеке и улыбаясь кивнул.

«Кровавый Поцелуй» - так оно называлось. Это не просто укус, это обмен кровью и возрождение человека в теле вампира. Рудольф как можно аккуратнее прокусил кожу друга, делая пару глотков. После, он прокусил свою руку предлагая Итану выпить его крови. Мальчик не сопротивлялся. Он сглотнул и тут же скривился в рвотном позыве, но проглотил кровь сжимая зубы.

Прошло пару минут, но всё было не так! Кровавый Поцелуй не работал. Итан становился все слабее и холоднее. Он изредка улыбался, благодаря за то, что Рудольф рядом, и свои последние минуты он проведет у него на руках.  
– Не смей! Ты не умрешь! – Сквозь рыдания кричит тот, прижимая холодеющее тело к себе слабо покачиваясь на месте.

Рудольф услышал голоса брата и отца снаружи, которые искали его. Грегори увидел их с Итаном.  
– Это… Это солдаты.. – Вспомнив о следах крови у своего рта, дрожа проговорил Рудс.  
– Мы знаем малыш… – Грег протянул ему руку, видя, что человеческому мальчику недолго осталось.  
– НЕТ! – Взревел вампиреныш и прижал Итана сильнее. Тот хрипел и постанывал – Я нужен ему! – И плача умолял их уйти.

Ладонь Итана легла на щеку Рудольфа и принялась ласково поглаживать его и успокаивать. Его лицо было мокрым от слез, а Итан лишь улыбался, после чего тихо проговорил, что бы услышал только Рудольф:  
– Найди меня в следующей жизни…

Вампир не сразу понял его слова, но что есть мочи прокричал ему:  
– Найду! Обязательно найду! – Он вытирал свои слезы, пока глаза Итана медленно смыкались – Я же обещал, что всегда найду тебя…  
В ответ не прозвучало ни звука.  
– Итан? – Всхлип – Итан? – С надеждой позвал он.

– Сынок… – Фредерик аккуратно погладил сына по плечу. Он знал об их дружбе и понимал, на сколько этот человек был ценен для него.  
– Это из-за меня… Я пытался сделать из него вампира, но… он... – Вампиреныш лихорадочно вытирал слезы не выпуская Итана из объятий.  
– Раны Итана были слишком серьезны. Это не твоя вина. – Фредерик медленно расцепил руки сына и уложил тело мальчика.  
Рудольф зарыдал утыкаясь в отца и они с Грегори обняли его в ответ.

…

Наши дни

Рудольф будто знал Тони всю жизнь. Такой знакомый голос, смех. Так похож на кого-то дорогого из прошлого. Кажется, он начинает вспоминать…

– Хм? Руди, что не так? – Спросил его мальчик.  
– Нет, ничего – Прошептал он, продолжая смотреть ему в глаза.  
– Будешь пялиться на меня, пропустишь весь звездопад! Раз в десять лет бывает! – Разводя руками в стороны, недовольно пробурчал Тони слегка краснея.  
Удачно сложилось, что именно этим летом ребята увидят такое значимое для человечества событие. Вампир видел это не раз, но для Тони оно было первым и Рудольф был рад провести эту ночь с дорогим человеком. Хочется чаще видеть его счастливым.

– Не переживай. Тут звезды повсюду. Я их даже если захочу, не пропущу – С самой высокой башни замка, вид был прекрасен. – Все равно, самая яркая звездочка здесь ты.  
– Ру-у-уди… – Засмущался Тони, отворачивая раскрасневшуюся мордашку в противоположную от Рудольфа сторону.  
– Ты такой милый – Усмехнулся он, подсаживаясь ближе и утягивая Тони за собой, кладя на черепицу. Они оба смотрели друг другу в глаза. – Так комфортней будет, да? – Спросил Рудольф, сцепляя их ручки в замочек.  
Да! – Кивнул парень.

Нашел…


End file.
